Wishes and Falling Stars
by girl in the green shoelaces
Summary: Slightly au Hermione's more troubled than anyone knew. This is her story of trying to keep everything from falling apart in her life. One relization can shatter a reality and the truth can heal the worst wounds. The webs we weave are always intricate
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Harry Potter.

This is my first Harry Potter Fic. So i have one request...

enjoy.

* * *

You know the feeling; it's the one you get when you glance around with emptiness in your chest and wonder. Wonder how you wound up here, sneaking out of school in the darkest of times to find one place where you can forget. Sure you rationalize that this entire façade is to keep you off the street. And as long as you were already breaking rules that up until this year seemed sacred…as long as they are already broken you might as well try and forget the reason you have to be out here. I guess I'm doing a horrible job of explaining why I'm here. You don't even know where here is.

Well this is the story, I'll try to take myself out of it as much as I can…even if it is my tale.

Hermione Gra nger slowly slid her hood off her head showing her face, rather the face that she had created. The polyjuice potion was much more versatile than most witches and wizards realized. When the need arose for her to find a job she quickly deduced that she would need some way to change her form. Changing to the furthest form from her own she was now a blue eyed blonde seventeen year old male. Opting to remain in the outer shell of her cloak she made eye contact with the older man behind the counter. She didn't know why but something about how his eyes sparkled reminded her of Dumbledore.

"Back again Hadley? Very well the pay is the same as any other night."

Smirking Hermione reached out and grabbed her acoustic that had been leaning against the stage haphazardly. Her nightly outings had become an outlet to Hogwarts residential bookworm as

she found herself on stage hidden behind a different face. It was the only place where she could openly flirt with the gender that her heart preferred; however, in a sickening twist the only women attracted to her were straight and technically pedophiles.

The audience of drunken men missed the unmistakably female body language of their entertainer. They had grown accustomed to Hadley showing up almost nightly and performing for a few hours before disappearing without a trace till the next night when he would undoubtedly show up again.

As Hermione played her final chords of the night she found an unsettling peace almost as if she was relinquishing life. She then found herself collecting her earnings and discretely wandering out of the three broomsticks. She could already feel the burn of the poly juice potion as she morphed into her original form at the entrance to one of the passages of Hogwarts. She smiled to herself as the cool night air blew against her skin singing magically to her. As she walked behind the third tree of the forest gently touching the bark and ran a finger from center to North to South then West to East stopping at the middle,

The tree twisted it's limbs contorting in the moonlight to allow her entrance.

'At least my first class is transfiguration so I won't find myself falling asleep again.'

Of course her blunder in transfiguration had been overlooked by McGonagall herself as everyone shrugged it off…as they shrugged her off. For Ron and Harry, Hermione's new distance from them meant endless games of wizards chess and even if Umbridge was an unmentionable noun the lack of Hermione's rants about house elves was less than missed by the boys. Well in Hermione's mind her rants were less than missed. Transfiguration was the hardest of her classes to fall asleep in, the painfully dull class was charms. She had yet to learn a new spell throughout the school year even if she was in an advanced class of only five other students studying spells that Aurous didn't know.

At long last Hermione found herself sneaking out of the dank passage and remaining in the shadows Hermione removed a parchment from the pocket of her robe before slipping into the moon light shinning through the window.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

Taking note of Snape's presence less than a floor beneath her she placed her version of the marauders map back into her pocket before moving. Stealing herself for the worst Hermione followed the shadows of Hogwarts to her dormitory.

"Ms. Granger what are you doing out of bed at such an hour of the night? Once again might I interject that studying this late at night is horrible for your health. Don't give me that look it is rather unbecoming for a lady such as yourself.

Well do come in. State the password so that I may open."

"Mimbulus Mimbletonia."

"Goodnight Ms. Granger."

"Goodnight."

Hermione was no more than two steps into the common room when she noticed a presence sleeping on one of the oversized red loveseats next to the crackling fire. Even in the dim flickering light Hermione knew the form of Ginny Weasley anywhere. She couldn't just leave her friend there because no matter how comfortable the furniture in the common room was, beds were infinitely better. Stooping next to Ginny's

prone form she gently touched the redheads shoulder.

"Gin, come on. Time for bed."

Within seconds Ginny transformed from groggy and disoriented to wide awake and fierce.

"Hermione where were you tonight? Merlin's beard I was worried."

Hermione smiled at her younger friend and chose to use her standard excuse.

"I was studying Gin. You know that."

"Bullocks ! I'm not Ron or Harry, Hermione I checked the library and you weren't there. So where were you?"

"I wanted to study outside tonight and I fell asleep missing dinner. I'm still tired and I just want to get some sleep and will breakfast to come faster."

Hermione watched as Ginny's features softened before her eyes. The girl in front of her had a notorious temper and few people knew how to handle it properly. Hermione Granger was one of those people and she knew bringing up her sleep deprived state would cause the Weasley in front of her to see past her anger. They had become rather close over the past years and Hermione had been with Ginny through her recovery after the chamber. She had learned that the red head was far more considerate than most noticed and the little known fact that Ginny was partial to worrying about her friends and family. Hermione used this knowledge often enough and was enchanted with the transformation Ginny's green eyes undertook. The fiercest hardness to swirling concern.

"Don't. There's a sandwich on you're bed and some butter beer. I noticed that you weren't at dinner."

"Thank you."

Ginny nodded before sitting up and gesturing to the now vacant spot next to her and Hermione obliged. They just sat there starring at the fire running through the year with Umbridge the wicked bitch of the west. Then there was the fact that Hermione had never stopped doubling up on her classes, and Ginny was playing on the Gryffindor team this year as a chaser. Somewhere throughout the year they had lost the free time to spend with each other so moments such as these were cherished. The fire was the only witness to the two sleeping girls.

There would be more than enough time to talk about the not so trivial matters later.

* * *

The next chapter will be longer and more eventful I just wanted to start off slow. I left many things unexplained but everything will make sense in the next two or so chapters which should be up by Friday.

-gitgsl


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own anything i just write this for fun.

READY

Set

gO!

* * *

Hermione's vision was blurry as she tried to take in each of Ginny's features before moving. As she stood she carefully maneuvered Ginny's sleeping form into a comfortable position without waking the living dead, granting the young redhead a few more hours of sleep. Hermione had advanced seventh year transfiguration at five and even if she hated forcing Ginny to awaken alone, she was hoping to wash the grime that seemed to cling to her from the previous night away. Her advanced transfiguration class was unsurprisingly miniscule containing seven students from all four houses. Fred and George had surprised her though as they had walked in with minutes to spare the first morning.

Walking to the showers she smiled as she realized that she had them to herself allowing her, relishing the tranquility of warm water creating a soothing morning Hermione allowed her mind a moment of rest in preparation for the day. _Balance is the key._

As she exited the shower room now fully clothed, Hermione couldn't help but wonder what else Fred and George were hiding.

_Some things even I don't want to know._

This caused a smirk to run across her face as she could only imagine Ron's response to their resident 'know it all' willingly opting for obscurity rather than detailed fact.

Then again she found as she grew older her facts began to twist to the point that they were only myths, as solid ideas become abstract.

"Morning Mione."

Before Hermione had a moments chance to look at the Weasley that had placed a hand on her shoulder, the first hand was joined by a second.

"Ah yes good morning dear Mione."

"Fred. George."

Before she realized what the twins were up to Fred was standing before the exit of the common room with as much charm as he could muster hands facing the hallway head slightly lowered. George refusing to allow his brother to upstage him dashingly wrapped his arm around Hermione's elbow all the while pretending to have missed the fat lady's comment…Something about the two lads always bringing trouble.

"Well Hermione tis a beautiful day if I don't say so myself."

"Right you are George."

Hermione laughed. Between the two of them she couldn't fathom how the female population of Hogwarts was still standing. _Well I guess we have more female students preferring the fairer sex than I thought._

"Had you any doubt in the beauty of today Fred?"

Chuckling as they wove their way down a staircase Hermione just grinned. Somehow throughout their descent Fred had claimed her books carrying them along with his own. They meant nothing by it, they simply had chivalrous moments when not attempting to undermine the fabric of society. Even with their faults Hermione couldn't help but wish that Ron and Harry take after the twins a bit more.

"George do you doubt my faith in mornings beauty?"

"How could you ask such a question dear brother?"

"How indeed?"

Fred laughed as he opened the door to McGonagall's classroom quickly shutting the door when he realized that no one else was in the room. Hermione noting that the classroom was empty merely took her usual seat and waited for the young men to explain themselves.

"Are you sure that the meeting is still going on?"

"Very much so George according to my sources we should have another six minutes before Umbridge releases the staff. She's probably having kittens over the incident."

The twins stopped for a moment the time pressing on them as they then turned to Hermione sitting on either side of her desk. Smiling at her Fred removed a piece of parchment from his robes before placing it in front of Hermione.

"Right then. Fred would you do the honors so that we may make our proposal to Ms. Ganger now?"

Removing his wand Fred winked at Hermione before nodding at George.

"Aparecium."

Hermione knew that spell, knew what it was capable of still her eyes widened as she watched writing appear on the parchment. The spell wasn't what had claimed her attention. No it was the fact that before her on a piece of parchment sat at least ten of Fred and George's schemes. Some had valid research under them leading to what should have been a breakthrough still even glancing at it she could see slight errors, the logic was there though.

"Hermione we'd appreciate you keeping this to yourself should refuse our offer."

There was a moment of complete silence before the twins looked at her again.

"Look we are doing everything that we can to get under Umbridge's skin but our research it taking to long."

"We have countless ideas that can benefit more than just pranksters."

"But we can't do it all on our own."

They both took a moment before smiling at Hermione as charmingly as they could before sitting on either side of her. They all knew that there were three minutes left and both boys were hoping for an answer in the time. Hermione simply sat there. _Well it's not like I'm not already breaking rules. And the boys idea's are brilliant. But what if…Hogwarts is all that I have. If McGonagall finds out about me helping them with experiments I could be expelled. I can't talk my way out of a hat….Fred and George seem to specialize in getting out of trouble, their only talent rivaling said ability is that of getting into trouble._

"Hermione we'd promise complete immunity."

Both boys said at the same time as if the fact that the so called goody goody worrying about breaking rules was just crossing their minds.

"And we'll keep that dimwit brother of ours from finding out."

The clock was still ticking.

"I'm game."

Fred whooped while George hugged her both boys wrapping an arm over her shoulders grinning, like the cat that ate the canary. Cats? Canaries? _This is beginning to sound like animal cruelty._

"Welcome to the dark side Mione."

A moment later the boys were meandering towards their seats speaking boisterously about how their beater abilities would win Gryffindor the house cup.

Angelina Johnson walked through the door next taking a seat next to Hermione much to the girl's surprise. Quickly she rolled up the parchment placing it within her robes before looking at the giggling beauty before her.

"How'd you do on the homework?"

"It was rather interesting. I mean now I understand the intricate laws that made the transfiguration of tea cups into mice so difficult. Creating an entire nervous system and brain, not to mention organs out of porcelain is rather advanced magic. And then there's the fact that this could be applied to medical magic should the wizard be experienced enough. We could transfigure a strand of hair into a heart should the occasion call."

Realizing that she had actually stated her complete opinion and that she was probably sounding like way to bookish she blushed and looked away. Angelina giggled.

"I agree. But to understand every aspect of the heart to be able to perform such a difficult transfiguration seems rather impossible. I mean one would have to have known that a vital muscle was missing or damaged prior to the occasion. So. Why couldn't a simple potion be used?"

Hermione was stunned.

"You're brilliant."

"High praise coming from the brightest witch of our age."

Hermione once again blushed before she looked at the clock on the wall. McGonagall was five minutes late to class, an event that had never previously occurred. Before she could comment on the lack of the older witches presence the door all but flew open. McGonagall stormed through the threshold before scanning the room with her gaze of death.

"Today I want you all to write a four foot essay on the theory of Elroy. You may converse with the person sitting to your left however I shall not tolerate repeated data and for the Weasley's in the back a word count of at least six hundred is required for this assignment."

Then before anyone could blink she was gone.

Hermione turned to Angelina meeting her confused and worried eyes.

"Well we might as well start the essay. Elroy's theory was that immortality could be reached through transfiguration of organs causing them to revert to their prior form. This would virtually have the same effect as the philosophers stone. The problem with this is that no matter how powerful the wizard, transfiguring the organs within the body seems to have rather disturbing side effects. Only one man was able to survive an attempt at rejuvenating his liver and he was unwilling to attempt such a feat again."

Angelina's gaze was rather quizzical for a moment before she smiled.

"You truly are brilliant."

Before Hermione could respond the clock struck sounding that it was indeed time to move on to their next class. She looked at Angelina and found that she wanted to have more time to discuss theories with her. She didn't want to trudge down into the dungeons that Snape controlled to sit throughout a verbal torture session.

"Hermione, I'll see you at lunch."

"Yeah."

Standing Hermione was shocked when she reached the door and someone tapped her shoulder. Spinning around she saw George standing there with an apple.

"Knew that you missed breakfast."

She waited to hear something along the lines of _can't have our newest member going hungry now can we ? _but where Fred's statement should have been there was only silence.

As Hermione walked through the hall she noticed George disappearing as quickly as Fred had leaving only the red apple in her hand. When she reached Snape's classroom she noticed that Ron and Harry were the only two missing and that being the last person into one of Snape's classes meant that you were late. When she heard the door open and shut she didn't need to look up to see a flushed Ron standing next to a bedraggled Harry. She figured they had overslept.

_Know it all._

"Ah Mr. Potter, and Mr. Weasley. You're late. What a pleasant surprise. Well since the two of you feel that you already know everything that I have to teach do tell the class what the significance of the spell Specialis revelio is."

Instantly Ron's eyes darted to Hermione. The entire class almost seemed ready for the brunette to step in and answer the question proving that Gryffindors weren't all brainless. Her silence caused Snape's demeanor to completely change as his focus shifted from the late males to Hermione. This was the chance to humiliate the so called perfect student.

"Perhaps you would know Ms. Granger?"

As Snape stood in front of her Hermione heard the sounds of Ron and Harry scrambling into seats on the other side of the classroom….well there goes the legendary Bravery.

"Specialis Revelio is a spell used to detect the properties of a potion. That can be used in creating specialized potions to counteract poisons along with recreating an enemy's potion, and finally knowing the properties of a certain potion can be useful in predicting how an unknown potion will react."

"Ten points from Gryffindor for the inability to stand up for your friends. Such a shame ."

Hermione fumed as she waited for the class to end. She didn't need to turn around to see the looks that Ron was shooting at her. The second that class was dismissed she ran as quickly as she could. Confrontation wasn't her strongest spot. As she was climbing a staircase to her ancient runes class instead of eating lunch, she noticed her favorite redhead.

"Ginny!"

"Hermione? Shouldn't you be at lunch?"

"No I have advanced ancient runes now. Where are you going?"

Ginny giggled falling into step at Hermione's side.

"I have a free period. I was going to write an essay for Snape, on mandrake root and it's healing properties."

"I had to write that same essay, it should still be in the chest next to my bed should you need a point to start your research."

Hermione smiled as she watched Ginny's face spin from stressed to relieved and giddy. They continued walking matching each others strides until they reached the entrance to the Gryffindor common rooms. The fat lady was snoozing causing Ginny to once again laugh.

"I'll see you tonight."

Hermione felt like her mouth was betraying her. All she wanted was to be allowed some bit of free time to spend with her friends. Ginny though seemed to understand and threw her arms around Hermione enveloping her within a firm bear hug.

"That you will."

They parted there and Hermione ran to make it to class. The class wasn't difficult and Hermione often found the curses morbidly fascinating. Once she finished that class she quickly walked to the girls lavatory. Waiting until she was sure that it was empty Hermione pulled out the time turner and twisted. She felt the magic rise and fall and once again it was eight in the morning.

Exiting the lavatory Hermione walked to the advanced seventh year charms class that she was taking. Sitting through a lecture on a most ridiculous spell to induce tickling Hermione couldn't get out of class fast enough. After that she was back in the dungeons seeing Snape again.

"Today class we will be creating one of saint muggo's best potions. This potion is the most commonly brewed potion for magical medical centers. Can anyone tell me what that is? Perhaps you ?"

"The blood replenishing potion."

After successfully brewing the potion Hermione stumbled out of the dungeons, heading for the great hall. Before she could take three steps in that direction an irate Ron came running up to her. Completely invading her personal space he didn't restrain himself in the slightest as he bellowed.

"What was that all about? Don't pretend you don't know either. You leave us to look like bloody idiots in front of Slytherin then you disappear? What is wrong with you?"

"What do you want me to say Ron?"

"What do I want you to say? How about SORRY for not standing up for your friends. We've fought for you Hermione and you can't even answer a bloody question for us? What are you above us now? The brilliant witch is to good to speak with the commoners who know nothing? You might as well be a slytherin."

Well this certainly wasn't the first time that Ron had brought tears to her eyes.

"Sod off Ron! Merlin's Beard this is Hermione! She's as true as they come when it comes to friends. You ought a know. Come on Hermione he is just being an arse."

Ginny glared at her brother for a moment before ushering Hermione to Gryffindor table and sitting next to her.

"You're research really helped."

Hermione nodded as she began to feel the weight of her day. Why weren't things ever easy? Ron had been a pain sure but…but.

"Mione dear Mione,"

"Shall we transfigure the bloody fools bed into a tarantula while he sleeps for you?"

Fred and George joined them sitting across from them and Hermione felt the air lighten slightly and before she could respond she sensed a presence to her left. Turning she saw Angelina sitting down next to her grinning as breathtakingly beautiful as always.

"Or we could slip love notes to him for the next few months written in Draco's hand. That'll mess with him properly."

All eyes fell on Ginny. The air seemed to thicken once again.

"No one hurts my Mione."

The laugh that followed that broke the slight moment of tension.

"Wonder what messed with G. today."

"Was probably Umbridge snapping up her"

"GEORGE!"

Hermione managed to end George's statement before it trailed to places that none of them were willing to go.

"Well she certainly laid on the work load today."

Angelina's statement was overshadowed by food appearing and hungry students diving for a meal. The chatter of dinner seemed to die down as they feasted. When dinner ended they all wandered back to the common room. Hermione had stood outside the portrait for a full moment before realizing that the Fat Lady had asked for a password and Ginny's look of worry went unseen as the younger girl stated the password granting them entry.

"Hermione come on you need better sleep than the couches can offer."

Ginny led her older fried up the staircase to the beds. The red head knew that her friend had a tendency of crashing after long days and this had been a long one for them both.

"Sweet dreams."

Ginny whispered as she finally helped Hermione into her own bed, removed her shoes, then pulled Hermione's curtain. She almost missed Hermione's reply. The magic of the moment was that she only almost missed it.

"Always Ginny, have the sweetest of dreams love."

* * *

Well

there you have it....the perfect plot.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Harry Potter,

As Always i hope you all enjoy this chapter

Lights!

Camera!

whatever...

_

* * *

_

_I..I…don't really know what to say in this. I haven't been willing to do this since what happened my first year and the only reason that I am writing in this stupid thing is because well…Hermione. She made life safe again in ways that no one else could. When McGonagall suggested that I start jotting down my thoughts I felt terrified. I don't ever want to touch that darkness again and I just felt like I was going to loose myself. I couldn't breath, and then….she was there._

_After the chamber Ron fussed worse than a mother hen, Fred and George were looming in the distance, mom pestered me to talk to her. I spent the summer surrounded by family torturing myself because every part of me wanted to go back to Hogwarts, but I was terrified. _

_Everyone promised that no one knew the entire story…but still Ron's little sister who unleashed a giant snake on the students of the school._

_And even if I knew my family cared how could they understand? How could I tell them that a I had done those things and would have to sit next to my unsuspecting classmates like a wolf in sheep's clothing. Then once that thought would slick back to the dark areas of my mind more would come from nowhere. When I was boarding the train my second year…that's when it really happened._

_I broke down._

_I wasn't even in a compartment I was just walking to find the snack cart, and I passed a Ravenclaw suddenly my chest constricted. I couldn't stand what I had done. Even with the reassurance of everyone that knew me I felt so responsible. The back of the wall scrapped against my back and I remember sitting there starring out the window at nothing, unable to breath. And then it was over, time stopped. I swear it did. The seconds that I had heard marching away had long since passed. _

_I remember thinking that I was dead._

_Instead of cold though I felt warm arms around me and then those arms lifted me up and pulled me into an empty compartment. The only thought in my mind at the time was 'how odd…I can never find an open one.'_

_Then she was sitting with me, on the floor, we were both starring at the door blankly as she ran her fingers through my hair. She didn't try to tell me that everything was fine, or provide a false sense of security. She just sat there with me and then I fell asleep in her arms and when I woke up her fingers were still running through my hair and she had wrapped her cloak around me granting me a pseudo blanket. I didn't realize it until we reached the dormitories, but that was the first night that I didn't have nightmares. At least twice a week we would repeat what had happened on the train, Hermione staying with me through the night then leaving for classes after having no sleep. _

_And she still says that I'm the stubborn one. _

_She taught me Occlumency that year. She also was the one to encourage me to make friends. She somehow managed to convince me to leave the common room for something other than quittage. (We don't see eye to eye about that one either.)_

_I met Luna because of her. _

_For all of her quarks Luna is amazing and I hate it when people call her "Lonny Lovegod." Yesterday I got into a slight scuffle with a slytherin who thought he had the right to call her Ludicrous Luna and steal her quibbler . He's still in the hospital wing…. I said Luna was amazing right? Well that's because she listens. _

_She always hears what I have to say and there is no remark about how I'm stupid, like Ron would provide. She doesn't attempt to kill herself to fix the problem like Harry would do in some chivalrous stupor. The only other person that listens to me the way she does is Hermione. _

_Ironically Luna and Hermione don't quite see eye to eye._

_And This year the person that I've been talking to Luna about has been Hermione. _

_She worries me. She's been sneaking out of the castle. I swiped Harry's map a week ago, the night after I woke up on the couch alone. I knew it was wrong but I just needed to know that she was safe. She's so much more than just my best friend and well I was right to be worried. She didn't come back until two am. _

_Where is she going that she doesn't feel she can tell me? _

_To make matters worse, it's obvious that she hasn't been getting enough sleep…her work load is way to much. I think she doubled up on classes again. I've been watching her pop out of random hallways and I never know if she's coming or going. Still she's insistent that she's fine…even with fifty kilos of luggage under her eyes!_

_AND SHE CALLS ME STUBBORN! _

_She tries to hide it but I saw her asleep without her muggle make up. That stuff has to be magic because she looks worse than death at one moment only to become a radiant sun goddess the next. _

_And boy does she look like a goddess. I'm not the only one to notice this either which is why Angelina Johnson has eaten lunch with us EVERY DAY! Can't she take a hint? Hermione isn't snogging her now and snogging isn't in their future…What's so great about her anyway? She's just a two bit tramp with no intellectual depth. Hermione deserves so much more than anything that harlot could give her. _

_And speaking of Harlots, Ronald has been a complete ass._

_He hasn't let up on Hermione since that one day in potions that HE was late. HE didn't know the answer and now HE has been all but attacking her. Just because she held her tongue. How many times has he called her a know it all? The DUNCE just can't get it through is thick head to the brain that only Hermione believes is there. HERMIONE HAS DONE NOTHING WRONG!_

_And Harry!_

_He hasn't said one word to defend one of his best friends. When Hermione vents about Ron he enters her line of fire showing Ron's strong point but the second that Ron's made about Hermione, nothing but nods. Honestly she's right, men are such pigs!_

_And I wish she would come back to Hogwarts so that I can tell her that. _

_It's two am and she's usually back by now. I wish I had followed her but the passage that she used to leave Hogwarts wasn't on the Map. Her foot prints were there one second and then the next poof no Hermione. _

_I know it's weak but whenever I had a problem she was there and I spent half of my second year in her arms so right now I'm in her bed. She's walked up to the dorms to find me here more than once, and held me through tears more nights than I have fingers to count. She makes me feel safe and this is the closest I can get to her._

_I just wish she would tell me what's going on. _

_Well this is all I am going to write tonight….maybe I'll try this again._

With a sigh Ginny placed the journal that Hermione had given to her, next to her. Burying her head in the brunette's pillow Ginny kicked herself once again for not trailing her best friend.

"Hermione, where are you?"

…………………………………………….

Hermione trudged out of the cat's eye. It was a lesser known pub in a dark area of Hogsmead but it paid twice what she would have made at the three broomsticks. Glancing up at the sky she shuddered at the wisps of cloud coverage. The sky provided the perfect backdrop for creatures of the night and the hidden full moon was a testament to the dangers lurking just past the tree line.

Pulling her cloak tighter around herself Hermione increased her giant as she headed for Hogwarts, she'd have to use the passage at the edge of the forest once again, all she wanted at this point was to craw into her bed and burry her face in her pillow. Then she could sleep and,

"HELP!"

The shrill female cry, startled our bookworm and before her mind processed what she was doing she pulled out her wand. Speeding into the dark alley she remained unnoticed to the four drunken thugs that had pinned a thin feminine silhouette against a wall. They reeked of alcohol, and something about them caused the hairs on the back of Hermione's neck rise causing an unsettled feeling within her bones. The woman that was trapped was obviously wandless and at the sight of this senseless attack upon an innocent spells flew past her chapped lips.

"Stupefy!"

"Petrificus Totalus!"

"Confundus!"

"Locomotor mortis!"

Hermione's vision swam for a moment as her fatigue increased ten fold; never the less, she was able to watch all four of her spells hit the drunken men. Her opponents were down before they even knew what had hit them and instantly Hermione turned her attention to the woman.

She had striking blue eyes, graying blonde hair, and was wearing ripped and tattered trousers along with a night shirt two sizes to large for her. After an initial once over Hermione noted that the only injury this enigma had sustained was a slight cut over her shoulder. Had Hermione's mind been sharpened by sleep she would have found this detail far odder than she did. Wand still out Hermione struggled against her fatigue walking to the woman's side. She couldn't fix the wound but she could dress it.

"Ferula."

The world was beginning to spin and Hermione leaned against the wall next to the woman she had just saved. Closing her eyes for what she swore to herself that she would only remain there for a moment, Hermione felt no rest in her position though. Opening her eyes she noted the bemused blue pair staring at her in complete shock.

"By the gods, You're just a child!"

Had Hermione enough energy she would have argued profusely her adequacy as a savior for this random stray. The fact of the matter was though that our book worm was dead on her butt, her feet already having buried themselves underneath her.

"And a tired one at that."

"Well, then. Get you gone to Hogwarts."

Hermione's vision was beginning to return to her and she attempted to right herself, then promptly allowed herself to slink back into her position. It seemed that her mobility and vision were both coming and going, still she had no doubt that within a few moments she would be able to return to her bed…or maybe she'd sneak in with Ginny.

"And where will you go?"

The woman pondered this for a moment before looking back down at the girl before her. She had seen far to many things in her long life, this however, was one sight that she hadn't previously seen. Every fiber in her body told her that this young witch was incredibly powerful, but her heart screamed at her that she was never the less still a child. A caring child at that.

"Never you mind, starling, you should return to you're flock."

'Eccentric.'

"I'm not going to leave you here. You're injured."

The woman was at a loss. Here was this youth whose eyes could barely remain open while she protested against the obvious. Reaching out she righted the girl whose muscles seemed to be refusing to cooperate allowing her hand to remain as a brace for the student that had….saved her life. _Maybe this is the one that I was meant to….She certainly seems to be…_

"I have wronged you young one. My name is something that I should have gifted one whose hand had saved me only moments before. I am Espree. Would you gift me your title?"

"Hermione. And I would much rather know that you are safe and in a warm bed than worry as to weather you returned home safely or not."

Espree sighed. Well there was no way that she would be able to simply step back and watch to see if this girl were the one…still she would treat her as such until sufficient evidence proved that someone else was. And that meant granting the truth.

"I am not of your kind dear one."

Somehow Hermione had realized that and even as she fought to keep her lead eyelids from closing, she was intrigued. The last woman she had met that was this interesting had been her Transfiguration teacher, McGonagall. The eccentricity of Espree seemed to rival that of Dumbledore.

"My home is many days travel, Hermione. I plan on morphing back into my cat form and remaining near my alma mater to protect the home I once knew."

"You attended Hogwarts? Well, it knows your magic then. How long can you hold you're anamagi form?"

The cogs in Hermione's head were tuning, she wasn't quite sure where they were going quite yet, she just knew that she could help this woman and hopefully sleep for a few hours when she returned home. Yes, sleep seemed to be the main priority for Hermione's muddled brain.

"I can maintain my fur form as long as I prefer sometimes I find that it is simpler to remain as such. Why?"

Somehow Hermione knew where this woman was from, and the culture of Espree's people held their oath higher than their lives. There would be no risk.

"Give me an oath that no harm will come to my school, or the people residing there."

"You have my words."

Hermione nodded and attempted to stand, after two tries she was on her feet, looking to her left she saw a beautiful orange tiger stripped cat.

She wasn't sure if her aching muscles would manage to even reach the grounds of Hogwarts but somehow one foot remained in front of the other until she reached the tree. Lifting her hand she realized that her hands were shaking wildly. Sliding her fingers north, south, east, and west, she was once again placing one foot in front of the other.

Numbly she took to the stairs her blue eyed cat following her the entire way. She was far to tired to realize her luck Flitch often would search the halls throughout the night, yet he seemed to be asleep on this one.

Finally she saw the Fat Lady who was snoozing within her frame. Hermione cleared her throat awakening the portrait and before she could state the password the fat lady swung open.

"Just enter. Honestly you're disturbing MY sleep now!"

She considered crashing on the carpet then and there but decided to keep placing one foot in front of the other and made it to the couch, which she passed as she continued on her route. Soon she was before her bed, and she moved the journal she had bought for Ginny to the bed side table before pushing the bed hogging red head to the side. The temporary move didn't even wake the red head and as Hermione slid under the covers Ginny wrapped both arms around Hermione.

"G'nigh Mynee. 'ove yuu."

* * *

Umm...

so what did you think?

ok and note that Espree is McGonagal's age...................for a reason

Saddle down because the next few chapters are going to be a crazy ride.


	4. Chapter 4

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why can't I get this right?"

Looking up from her parch, Hermione's window, Espree was the pristine image of a lounging cat lazily absorbing the final rays of sunlight from that day. Hermione was the exact opposite her hair wild, her brow scrunched in frustration her wand pointed threateningly at her four post bed. Both witches had been surprised when Hermione heard Espree muttering in her Anamagi form, and while it was at times socially suicidal for Hermione to be conversing with her cat, still they often needed to speak with one another and social suicide was the best option.

"What are you trying to do, love?"

"Tranfigure my blankets into sheets wordlessly! McGonagall refuses to teach me any further until I can command this skill properly. Malfoy overheard and wont stop spouting about how mudbloods can't control magic as a pure blood would!"

Hermione's wand understanding her anger vented fire, covering her bed in flames.

"Oh bloody BRILLIANT! JUST BRILLIANT!"

"Aquarius"

Espree's wandless spell from her Animaguous form created a mix of anger, bitterness, jealousy, and complete awe within Hermione. She watched her smoldering pillows her gut twisting. She could easily fix this, but her bed was a flaming in her face representation of how she just couldn't handle wandless, or silent spells. Pinching the bridge of her nose she tried to calm herself. Espree knew what that meant, Hermione was at her wits end, the bright young witch before her didn't often get things wrong…and for Hogwart's sake she hoped that this wouldn't happen much in the future.

_If she is the one…I might as well. Who could it hurt? Bad question! Those thoughts are exactly why the entire world has to deal with this problem! Because some wizards thought that they had the right…I hate…_

_But still, either way, I should._

"Practice the spell with your wand. Feel the magic, not the annunciation not the swift movement of your wand. You have to understand what you are doing without focusing far to much on the aspects of the magic that don't matter. You'll never get it right if you don't let go of the structure, feel the raw potential that you felt when you cooked your bed."

"Why would she tell me that she won't allow me to move further? What is so terribly wrong with me that she can't help me to move forward? Does she think that I'm not as adequate as everyone else in the course is?"

Transfiguring Hermione's bed, Espree leapt onto the new sheets and curled up on Hermione's pillow starring at the frazzled teen before her. At times it was obvious that Hermione was as human as each of her peers.

"Knowledge without wisdom is nothing. You're teacher is doing you a service by forcing you to learn the highest form, wisdom of the streets. I have never seen a witch at your age, with such a vast library of spells, charms, incantations, along with your ability with potions. Still, even the most advanced hex will do very little when the battle heats. The skills that your teacher is building within you, might one day save you."

"I still can not understand why this is so hard!"

Hermione lifted her wand once again pointing at the end of the bed her brow contorting as she attempted to simply make sheets!

"Say the spell."

"What?"

"State your spell."

Hermione complied her annoyance growing as the bed spread instantly became fine silk sheets as she commanded. Glaring at Espree with her eyes screaming 'I told you this spell was ludicrously easy' Hermione crossed her arms waiting for her next task.

"Now change it back."

"I do not see how using a completely different spell will help me! What effect will transfiguring my sheets back into being a comforter have on my ability to silently cast this spell?"

"Trust me, good you made a blanket, now sheets, good now back."

This cycle continued until Hermione, reached the point at which she was ready to hex everyone into a different century . Her normally lively hair currently stood on all ends and her eyes had a more than a twinge of anger.

"Now do it silently."

Hermione's wand didn't even twitch as she turned her attention back to her comforter and it instantly changed its self into a sheet. Then with a wave of her hand there was a thicker blanket then she originally had. Espree was unsure weather this was intentional or not and with her infinite wisdom she decided to keep her mouth shut. She watched as Hermione's eyes widened, and the anger left her face. Then the brunette walked over to her bed side drawer and pulled out a vial, read the label and downed the entire thing.

"Thankyou."

Hermione murmured tiredly as she flopped down onto her bed, head in her hands. She couldn't remember being so flustered, and the throbbing in her head multiplied as she realized what a prat she had been. Her actions almost reminded her of Ronald when he didn't get his way.

"I'm not normally so….It's just that Umbridge is an intolerable woman whom I spend two double blocks with in Defense against the Dark Arts, and Advanced Practical Magical Protection Against Dark Wizards. She teaches us absolutely nothing! The only place that I am learning to defend myself is in Transfiguration and when McGonagall told me she would teach me no more until I mastered silent spells…I lost it."

"Studying the way that you do, creates tension in the body. This is why young wizards were given a defense against the dark arts class. The course was originally a dueling class where students explored ways to defend themselves however changes were implemented when a first year Huffelpuff met her end from a slytherins ill fated stun spell. The houses united and decided to create a class where students could explore the physical aspect of magic while learning to defend themselves. Your nightly activities m may help your mind relax but you need something more."

Espree made eye contact with Hermione her piercing blue eyes freezing Hermione's brown as the older cat …Er…witch made up her mind.

"I have an idea, something much more stimulating than reading a text book. Come with me."

Hermione found herself in the room of requirement standing with Espree in front of her and as she was about to ask why they were there the other woman once again was human. In a blur Espree's wand was out and Hermione hardly had time to jump as a hex was shot at her.

"Care for a duel, my dear?"

Hermione smiled as she rolled away pulling her wand out.

Hours later Hermione lumbered towards the common room her entire body aching, yet her head was completely clear. Sticking to the shadows she followed Espree who always seemed to know when someone approaching, chalk it up to heightened feline senses.

"Every morning we will meet at three am, and duel for an hour and a half, then you will shower and head to class. Be sure to use your time turner so that you may have breakfast because you will be ravenous after dueling. We should also practice hand to hand combat and spar. That will improve your endurance greatly. If you require assistance in any field my knowledge in magic is ample."

_The Three Broomsticks is open for another three hours. I wonder if I could…Tomorrow, tonight I need to write a few essays. _

Nodding Hermione strode up to the fat lady who cheekily grinned at Hermione.

"My, Are you going to sleep tonight Ms. Granger? You're only out an hour past curfew."

"Mumbling Mimbul"

The portrait sung open, despite Hermione's deliberate mispronunciation, and Hermione smiled until she noticed Ginny sitting on a couch once again only this time the red head was reading, and hadn't looked up as she walked in. Contemplating making a run for her bed, Hermione found that she had no choice in the matter as her feet rebelled and pulled her towards the red head.

"We have got to stop meeting like this Gin."

The red head glanced up her eyes widening, as she offered Hermione one of the smiles that could make even McGonagall decide against detention.

"I'm glad to see that you're returning at a reasonable time. I haven't even finished my required reading for the night. Are you ill?"

"No Gin, I'm fine. I've got a few more essays to write if you'd like some company."

The younger girls eyes lit up even brighter and soon Ginny was leaning against Hermione's back pretending to read as she relished the physical contact. Hermione for her part was engrossed within her paper finding that once again studying was light and fun and her words came fluidly all but writing themselves on the paper. Grinning she pulled herself away from the parchment and glanced at Ginny's drooping eyes.

"Come on Ginny, it's time for bed."

"Can I sleep with you tonight?"

Hermione nodded as she stood and then offered both hands to the smaller girl, she kept an arm protectively wrapped around Ginny's waist as she lead the red head to the bed.

"What about my reading?"

"It can wait, and so can my essay, now shh."

Ginny who was unstoppable on a broomstick, Ginny who was able to stand up to Malfoy on her own, Ginny who could hold her own with all of her brothers, Ginny who was more stubborn than a Mongolian horntail, curled up in Hermione's arms after having been led to a new bed.

"Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"Did you get."

Hermione smile sleepily to herself as she watched the younger girl snap back to the reality and lift her head to ask a question her eyes still clenched tight.

"New sheets?"

Espree trotted over to Ginny's bed where she had taken to sleeping three nights a week. Leaping into the slightly higher bed she curled up on Ginny's pillow and watched knowingly as Hermione wrapped an arm around Ginny in her sleep and when the red head began to twitch, she wiggled closer to the other body in bed with her and Espree doubted that they could be physically closer…

…………………………………..

"No young one, you need to be three steps ahead of whom ever you are dueling. Many Great wizards have fallen to mediocre opponents simply because they were not prepared, and were not thinking ahead. When you say each spell I want you to have three counters, and two locations that you can readily jump to in avoidance."

Hermione rolled across the floor wincing as her arm caught an upturned table that she had previously used for a moment of shelter.

"You need to allow your mind more variety in ways that you can attack and defend yourself. You have many transfiguration classes for a reason, but you can only do what you can imagine. What can you use for a shield?"

Amazingly as Espree lectured Hermione, the torrent of hex's that were being thrown at Hermione didn't decrease, in face the line of fire seemed to only grow with time and Hermione glanced down she was covered in scrapes and bruises, Espree's might have been holding back but she still allowed her magic to cause slight injuries.

_A shield. That' what I need! _

And silently she lifted her wand and grinned as the table that she was hiding behind morphed into a wall of metal and she enchanted it to stand between her and Espree.

"Very good. Now gone you get to class, but stop and eat before you do anything else."

Nodding Hermione left Espree in the room of requirement and after touching up her appearance with a few concealment charms was on her way to the great hall. As she was walking she noticed a blonde that she was sure that she wouldn't see again.

"I do luv 'ow zhe halls of 'ogwarts makes you feel so small. Zhey are truly magical, do you agree Ermione?"

"Fleur?"

The vela nodded as she matched Hermione's strides.

"Sou are up early. i am afraid that even though I 'ave transferred to Ogwarts I am still on ze time schedual for Beauxbatons, and while ou ave in ze past found my presence intolerable, may I eat with you?"

Hermione nodded her head spinning as she walked into the empty great hall with Fleur at her side. Choosing her normal seat at the Gryffindor table Hermione smiled as a bagel appeared on her plate and watched as Fleur's plate suddenly held the same, and goblets soon materialized filled with fresh pumpkin juice. Somehow the Veela was more beautiful than Hermione remembered, and she looked so right with the rays of the rising sun coming through the roof of Hogwarts.

"My parents ave moved and so I was forced to switch schools mid year. I 'ave been sorted into Gryffindor. Zough I was almost placed in ze house Slytherine."

"I'm always up at this time if you want to have breakfast again."

"Sou do not find my accent unappealing?"

"Quite the opposite. What classes do you have?"

Hermione smiled as she noted that they had potions, and advanced charms together and before she could comment on how she would show Fleur around should the blonde require a tour of the castle, Ron, Harry, Fred, George, and Ginny came boisterously bounding into the Great Hall.

"Hermione who's your friend? Blime FLEUR?"

Ron was unable to even shut his mouth as he began to drool, and Hermione once again remembered why she had found having this beauty around annoying. It was nothing about Fleur, more so, it was Ron's inability to keep his obvious fantasies to himself. Fred and George were smirking as they walked up and sat on either side of Fleur, charmingly warning the veela of the people to avoid along with the teachers.

"Students this morning it has come to my attention that some of us think that they are better than others and in the fashion of education this is simply unacceptable. So whenever one such student shows this they shall have a detention with me, a box shall be posted outside the library for the students who feel that they have been wronged by said know it alls."

Unbridge had yet to finish speaking when Fred mumbled that she was the number one ass pain to miss, Fleur chuckled and instantly Umbridge was glaring at Hermione her eyes not leaving the brunette even after she finished her statement.

"She's disgusting! We both know that her entire new rule is an attempt to punish Hermione and Harry! That's more than wong!"

Ginny was seething and Hermione only smiled at Ginny before Fleur coughed, and as she looked at Fleur the veela smiled. Before any of them could say anything an arm was around Hermione's shoulder as Katie Bell sat on the other side of Hermione.

Looking at George, Fred smirked as he readied himself for death, some jokes were simply worth the wrath of Hermione.

"Jeesh, Fleur aren't you supposed to be the Veela?"

……………………………….

Smiling Hermione walked into the three broomsticks. She hadn't been able to shake the feeling that she was being followed as she snuck away but once she saw the dim lights, she began to feel more at ease. Walking up to the stage she picked up her acoustic, and sang. Looking out into the audience sensually meeting the eyes of a blonde woman she realized that it was FLEUR!

Breathing deeply she continued to play and even managed to keep her voice from quivering as she sang the chorus. After the minimal amount of time that she could play Hermione tried to slip out the back without Fleur..

"Ermione!"

"Ermione, or should I say' Adley?"

…………………………..

* * *

To be continued in Chapter 5

.

So, there is a button directly under this and pressing it will make me the happiest person in the world.


	5. Chapter 5

"Zat ez quite zee story. En France, love is very much a part of zee vela culture, so those that truly love one another are free to do so as zey please. It pains me to hear zat some cultures have such great underestimations of ze power of love."

Laying less than a few feet away from Hogwart's lake, Hermione was the first one to admit that she never believed that she would find herself here, with Fleur of all people. Then again the resident bookworm would be the first to tell anyone who was interested that the best stories are those that contain unexpected twists. Fleur seemed to be the most surprising of the twists, well at least the most pleasant surprise she had found in quite a while.

"Durning ze triwizzard tournament I would come 'ere to watch ze sunrise. It es beautiful no? Something between two worlds, ze bridge between day and night, this spot captures all of the beauty that day has to offer, while still holding the mysteries of the stars."

"A hopeless romantic I see."

Fleur simply rested her arm across her knees as she watched the morning mist dance across the waters of Hogwarts, making the spot appear as magical as it truly was.

"I do believe zat I am not ze only 'opeless romantic 'ere. Though you are free to prove me wrong, I would much prefer zat you prove me right Ermione."

Wide brown eyes met calm oceans of blue, and somehow Fleur was within inches of Hermione and the space between them was shrinking, both bodies magnetically attracted to the other.

"Ffleur was that a, I mean…um."

Hermione's stuttering was cut off completely with soft lips pressing against hers and as soon as the magical moment started the magic ran dry and Fleur was peering at her with a perplexed expression.

"What was that?"

The blondes body tension eased as a revelation broke through the haze that Hermione had created within her mind. Somewhere she had forgotten how incredibly English Hermione was, politically correct to an almost prude level.

"Just a good morning kiss, 'owever ef you wanted it to be more…"

Fleur's surprise mirrored Hermione's as the brunette captured the blondes lips. After a world of complete bliss they broke apart breathing heavily.

"What may I ask vas zat?"

Hermione grinned as she stood, offering the smaller blonde her hand.

"I do believe it was a good morning kiss."

………………………..

Ginny savagely butchered her bagel rather than slicing it in half with her usual practiced precision, she struggled as she angrily jabbed her butter knife in every which way. Fred raised an amused eye brow as he noticed that Ron was partaking in the same bagel brutality. Angelina's toast sat before her untouched, while Hermione and Fleur spoke with each other with newfound intimacy. George caught his brother's gaze and they nodded to each other.

Something had to be done to end the insanity.

"So Hermione, upon that subject that we drabbled through a few weeks ago in McGonagall's class, have you come up with any of your brilliant ideas?"

Catching onto his brother's idea George quickly caught Hermione's eye, knowing that the young witch would never disappoint and though her information would be useful and probably best disclosed in close quarters where certain ears would never hear their words…the twins were desperate to break the……awkwardness.

"I made a breakthrough the other day, you hadn't balanced the equation properly. Once I was able to fix that I increased the potency of the product tenfold. For medicinal purposes may I keep the prototype?"

Both males nodded identical grins plastered across their faces as they realized that Hermione had finally finished their prized product a candy that would induce vomiting. Somehow they had each expected that the brunette would be disgusted by their pranks but even they had noticed the subtle changes in their book worm.

"Ahh, you're brilliant as ever feel free to keep everyone of the prototypes."

"I was hoping to attempt to use the products to create new and improved potions for ailments, what we have now is adequate but this could revolutionize the medical world when it comes to magic."

The twins smirked, nodding at each other. At least the Hermione Fleur moment was over and the table would no longer be forced to bear witness to…

Still

Fleur seemed to be the only one interested in their discussion, even though she had yet to contribute to the aforementioned conversing of peers. Ginny, and Angelina were far to busy glaring at the veela, while Ron seemed to find that Hermione had become an escaped murderer from azakaba.

Choosing once again to make a comment that would earn him many wraths George opened his mouth with a grin.

"Ahh, young love."

……………………………………

The classes blurred by for Hermione as the only thing that seemed to have any importance was Fleur. She raced through the halls of Hogwarts using secret passages on more than one occasion so that she was able to escort Fleur to her classes, the blonde offering her a hug that lasted a few seconds longer than a regular hug should, along with the small touches.

Hermione swore she was loosing her mind. Espree had remarked that she should refrain from daydreaming when sparing, McGonagall's face was painful for Hermione to see when her mentor caught her daydreaming in transfiguration, charms…ah well that was a completely different story as charms seemed to be one of Fleur's favorite subjects. The veela was even in her advanced class, the only one they had together, and there was a completely different feel to the course. Somehow the dull drudgery of charms morphed into magical world where every day Hermione was able to amaze Fleur, and in return Fleur struck Hermione speechless.

All but racing out of her final class that day, advanced ancient ruins, Hermione felt her heart flutter as she noticed that her love was standing outside the classroom waiting for her. They met in a warm hug that each of them melted into resting their bodies together. After precisely seven seconds, and a rather crass clearing of someone's throat they pulled away, linking arms as they went.

"And ow was your day today?"

"Magical, yours?"

Fleur playfully smirked at her brunette as her words flowed from her lips.

"I couldn't get my mind off of a certain incredibly brilliant witch."

"I wonder who she might be."

Fleur decided to dignify that statement with an action and her lips crashed into Hermione's.

…

Hermione chuckled, as they reached her favorite secret passage behind one of the tapestries on the third floor. Leading Fleur through they soon reached the three broomsticks Hadley now accompanying Fleur.

"A week ago I realized that I loved this incredible woman, and this song's for her.

And I'd give up forever to touch you

Cause I know that you feel me somehow

You're the closet to heaven that…."

Her songs after that catered to the crowd however Fleur's eyes never left her and for the entire night the blonde's gaze screamed love. The second Hermione stepped off stage she had been met with the lips of a veela, and many wolf whistles.

Smiling at the memory Hermione twisted the blonde's hair, playing with it mindlessly as she watched the flames. They had made it home and to the couch, Fleur falling asleep almost instantly however Hermione couldn't get something off her mind.

"You're red head is lying in your bed, crying in her sleep. Where I come from, young one, we take care of those that are close to us. We refrain from frivolous activities when someone we hold close to us is in pain. You have much to learn, we have yet to finish this discussion, however you must go to her now."

Espree's glare was not something to be reckoned with and instantly Hermione all but kicked herself.

"I'll be there in two minutes."

The angry cat stalked off without dignifying her with an answer. Sighing Hermione stood slowly, still waking Fleur.

"We've got to return to our beds."

"Cant we just lay here?"

Hermione's body language answered Fleur's question and she slowly rose offering Hermione a goodnight kiss before climbing the spiral stair case. Hermione stood for a moment gathering her thoughts as she watched the fading embers, at war with herself, disgusted that she should ever forget Ginny, berating herself in every which way that she could.

Quickly jogging up to her floor she noticed that the only curtain pulled was the one around her bed. As she neared she could feel the dead silence of a silencing charm and somewhere in her mind she made a note to thank Espree. Bracing herself she pulled back the curtain to see Ginny's tear stained face, sleeping uneasily. Slipping out of her shoes she crawled into bed with the redhead, gently wrapping her cloak around them both, as she chased away all of Ginny's fears.

"I'm so sorry Gin, I love you."

The red head who spoke quite a bit for someone sleeping turned into Hermione's embrace.

"Love you too, Mione."

* * *

I own nothing,

This is the birthday present to one of my good friends

HAPPY BIRTHDay-you know who you are

everyone else, please review/

yours truely

-GreenLaces


End file.
